Love Potion?
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Apa ini yang dinamakan déjà vu? Entah kenapa Izuku kembali merasa dijahili oleh para wanita di kelasnya. Ramuan cinta super ultra yang dimiliki Asui pun mampu membuat Shinsō dan Monoma bertekuk lutut. For #TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018 event.Warning(s) Inside!
1. Potion 1

Izuku menautkan kedua alisnya menatap seluruh teman wanita di kelasnya yang berkerumun di satu meja.

Mereka nampak begitu antusias dan sesekali berteriak atau memekik girang. Samar-samar Izuku dapat mendengar jika mereka membicarakan ...err cokelat?

 _Ah.. begitu ya?_

Bagaimana Izuku dapat melupakannya? Lusa depan adalah 14 Februari atau yang sering disebut _valentine day_. Izuku tersenyum miring dan mengibaskan tangannya pelan.

Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu menganggap hari itu sebagai salah satu hari spesial selain hari kelahirannya tentu saja. Memilih untuk menggendong tas ranselnya dan pergi keluar kelas karena sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia©Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Love Potion?©Shin Aoi**

 **Todoroki Shōto x Midoriya Izuku**

 **Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC. BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Self Beta dan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang ada.**

 _Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Murni hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata dan diikutsertakan untuk merayakan event_ _ **#TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018**_

 _note : tolong anggap kalo tddk n penghuni kelas 1-A sudah kelas tiga:")_

* * *

Dering jam weker membuat Izuku terpaksa untuk bangun dari tidur damainya. Demi Tuhan.. ia baru saja tidur pukul tiga dini hari demi mengerjakan tugas dari Aizawa- _sensei_ yang luar biasa keterlaluan banyaknya. Pelajaran umum ternyata lebih mengerikan dibandingkan pelatihan dasar pahlawan. Bahkan ia merasa kalau kantung matanya semakin menghitam dari hari ke hari.

Menghela nafas panjang, Izuku pun bergegas untuk bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Membersihkan diri, memakai seragam dan turun dari kamar menuju kearah ruang makan. Di sana ia sudah disuguhkan oleh sepiring _omelet rice_ yang terlihat menggugah selera. Namun, sebuah _sticky notes_ berwarna merah pastel menyita perhatiannya.

 _Izuku, Ibu pergi ke supermarket karena kebetulan hari ini ada diskon besar-besaran yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Ibu janji tidak akan pulang telat. Makan malam Ibu serahkan padamu ne~ Habiskan sarapannya dan jangan sampai tersisa sedikit pun._

 _Ibu_

Sesuai permintaannya Izuku menghabiskan sarapan buatan Inko dengan lahap dan tanpa sisa.

Padahal ia berpikir jika Ibunya tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuatkannya sarapan pagi jika dirinya sendiri terburu-buru. Tersenyum senang, Izuku pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen yang ia dan sang Ibu tinggali.

Mengunci pintu dan bergumam _'Ittekimasu'_ dengan lirih, Izuku berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat dan beberapa kali kedua iris hijaunya menangkap para siswi yang memekik heboh dengan sekotak cokelat di tangannya dan juga beberapa toko yang dihias pernak-pernik berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda.

Setelah sampai disekolah, Izuku pun segera meletakkan payung yang ia bawa ke dalam loker. Jika kalian tidak tahu, ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan akan turun hujan ketika sore hari dan ya.. Izuku pernah mendengar sebuah pepatah yang berbunyi; turunnya hujan itu tidak dapat ditebak, bagaikan hati seorang wanita.

Entah dari siapa Izuku pernah mendengar hal itu.. Ibunya kah?

Ketika kedua matanya bergulir, tidak sengaja ia melihat _teman_ yang kebetulan lokernya berada tepat disamping miliknya.

"Pagi, Todoroki- _kun._ " Izuku tersenyum menyapa si lelaki cerdas juara kelas dan dibalas dengan senyum tipis oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Pagi.." Telapak tangan Todoroki membuka loker dan _bam!_ Setumpuk surat dan cokelat pun tumpah ruah dari dalamnya. Izuku menatap lelaki disampingnya dengan pandangan _–ehem–_ iri. Yah.. tidak perlu terkejut, karena ia adalah salah satu dari banyak pria populer di sekolahnya. Padahal masih kurang satu hari lagi sebelum valentine.

 _Mereka(para wanita) semangat sekali ya..  
_  
"S-seperti biasanya kau populer sekali _ne.._ Todoroki- _kun_." Izuku tersenyum aneh dan memalingkan wajah.

Ia berharap ada keajaiban yang memungkinkan ia mendapatkan lebih dari satu buah cokelat di lokernya. Karena, Izuku terbiasa mendapatkan satu buah cokelat saja dan itu pun berasal dari kekasihnya.

Todoroki memasang raut wajah sedatar tembok yang bahkan terkesan lebih lempeng dari biasanya. Izuku buru-buru menutup lokernya dan bertanya _'ada apa?'_ kepada Todoroki dan hanya dijawab dengan dehaman dan senyuman tipis dari si pemilik _quirk_ es dan api.

Si pemilik helai putih-merah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Izuku. Perlahan ia memojokkan tubuh Izuku ala _kabe-don_. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang terpaut 10 senti membuat Todoroki terlihat menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

Izuku mendadak panas-dingin. Benaknya histeris dan otaknya menjerit.

 _Terlalu dekat! Todoroki-_ kun, _kau terlalu dekat!  
_  
Wajah si hijau lumut pun merona sempurna dan membuat si pelaku terkekeh. Jarak diantara kedua wajah mereka mungkin hanya tersisa satu jengkal bahkan kurang dari itu.

Todoroki semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka dan ia dapat mendengar jeritan histeris beberapa siswi yang melihat mereka. Tersenyum miring, ia pun membawa bibirnya ke dekat telinga kanan Izuku lalu membisikkan sesuatu disana.

"Aku duluan, Midoriya."

Setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu, Todoroki pun berjalan menjauhi Izuku dengan senyum kemenangan yang tersungging diwajah. Sementara Izuku..

Ia jatuh terduduk dengan wajah merah pekat. Otak yang selalu ia andalkan untuk menganalisis setiap hero ber- _quirk_ luar biasa pun mendadak berhenti bekerja.

Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali.. Izuku bahkan tidak dapat mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang sekarang berdenyut tidak terkendali.

Oke, kesampingkan masalah Todoroki. Izuku memilih untuk membuka sebuah surat cinta berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi terjejer di tempatnya.

 _Midoriya-_ chan. _. B-bisakah kau menemuiku di atap sekolah setelah bel pulang nanti-_ kero _?_

Asui Tsuyu

Izuku memekik kaget dan membuat beberapa siswa disekitarnya memandang aneh. Berdeham pelan dan menunduk meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu, Izuku pun kembali memusatkan atensinya pada selembar surat cinta yang sepertinya tidak dapat disebut sebagai surat cinta.

 _Bahkan ketika menulis surat Asui-_ san _selalu memakai aksen khasnya..  
_  
Izuku mendadak _facepalm_. Otaknya pun berputar. Sebenarnya.. ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Todoroki walaupun harus di tutupi dari publik.

Apa jadinya jika ia menemui seorang gadis seorang diri tanpa memberi tahu si helai ganda? Apakah ia akan marah? Selain itu.. begitu Todoroki melihat dirinya mendapat cokelat lain dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.. Bukankah ia terlihat seperti cemburu?

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya di pagi hari ini. Wajah Izuku pun kembali disepuh oleh pewarna merah pekat alami. Bukannya ia merasa terlalu percaya diri.. t-tapi bukankah kenyataannya benar begitu?

 _Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Todoroki-_ kun _berani memojokkan dirinya seperti tadi di depan umum!  
_  
Sebenarnya, cokelat valentine yang selalu ia dapatkan tiap tahunnya adalah pemberian dari Todoroki. Duel saat festival olahraga membuat lelaki beriris heterochrome itu berubah. Sifatnya sedikit melunak dan ramah. Lalu, entah bagaimana prosesnya tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang.

Izuku yang sibuk berjongkok seraya menutup wajahnya dengan tangan pun mendadak berjengit ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Midoriya...?"

Izuku mendongak. Biner kehijauannya bertemu dengan iris berwarna ungu yang tidak nampak kilauannya. Seketika otaknya merespon dan menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Shinsō- _kun_?"

Dalam sekejap mendadak Izuku berdiri tegap—hingga telapak tangan Shinsō terpental dari kepalanya—dan tersenyum gugup. Ahahaha... pasti dia terlihat aneh di hadapan siswa lain.

"Kenapa kau berjongkok di depan loker? Bukankah kelas sudah dimulai?"

Izuku ber-hah heboh. Salah satu tangan dengan cekatan merogoh saku celana dan menemukan benda yang dicari di sana. Sebuah ponsel pintar ber- _case_ merah tua yang kini menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi.

"U-uwa! K-kalau begitu, sampai nanti Shinsō- _kun_! Aku duluan."

Izuku berlari meninggalkan Shinsō yang masih terdiam disana. Tanpa sadar kedua telapak tangannya mengerat.

* * *

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang diajarkan oleh Present Mic- _sensei_ memang membosankan untuk beberapa orang termasuk Todoroki sendiri. Ia masih tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa penasarannya terhadap satu buah _giri-choco_ dengan surat berwarna merah muda yang ditujukan kepada kekasih mungilnya.

 _Sigh_.

Mengingat hal itu entah mengapa Todoroki mendadak kesal bukan main. Jari-jarinya mengapit sebuah bolpoin hitam dan mencoret-coret bukunya dengan goresan absurd.

Todoroki bosan. Tidak sengaja kedua matanya beralih ke arah tempat duduk Izuku. Ia menatap punggung kecil itu dengan lama. Memperhatikan betapa antusiasnya Izuku ketika mencatat materi yang ditulis Present Mic- _sensei_ dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan walaupun ia kalah cepat dari Yaoyorozu.

Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah dan membuat Mineta yang berada di sampingnya bergidik ngeri. Bersyukurlah Todoroki tidak menyadari gelagat Mineta saat itu.

* * *

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Izuku berusaha mendekati Asui untuk bertanya apa maksud dari cokelat dan surat yang dikirimkan padanya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk memanggil si gadis berhelai hijau gelap tersebut walaupun harus berakhir dengan penolakan walaupun bukan dalam hal yang buruk.

Intinya, setiap Izuku memanggil atau berbicara empat mata dengan gadis itu, pasti ada saja sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Entah dirinya yang mendadak diseret Kaminari atau Asui yang diperintah Aizawa- _sensei_ untuk menemuinya di ruang guru.

"As-Tsuyu- _chan.._ b-bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Si pemilik mata besar pun mengangguk. Mereka telah berdiri berhadapan, Izuku telah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya tentang hal ini. Yosh, sekarang waktunya!

"Tsuyu- _c-chan.._ a-apakah k-kau yang m-meletakkan c-coke—"

" _Ne_ , Tsuyu- _chan~_ temani aku ke toilet!"

Dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan, Ashido Mina pun memotong ucapan Izuku, tangannya bergerak merangkul Asui. Seringai aneh terpasang di wajahnya.

" _Gomen ne_ , Midoriya- _chan.._ tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa- _kero_?"

Asui berusaha untuk kembali mendengarkan Izuku melanjutkan bicaranya setelah bergumam 'tunggu sebentar' kepada Ashido dan dijawab dengan erangan malas oleh si _alien pink._

"A-ah.. T-tidak! B-b-bukan a-apa-apa!"

Asui mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti- _kero_ , Midoriya- _chan_."

Asui berjalan menjauhi Izuku. Sesekali Ashido membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu dan berakhir dengan tawa kecil mereka berdua yang menggema.

Ha ha. Izuku tertawa aneh. Sudah pasti ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi padanya dan itu semua berawal dari cokelat dan surat cinta yang dikirim Asui untuknya.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Izuku berusaha untuk menipiskan hawa keberadaannya lalu dengan perlahan pergi dari kelas. Mengendap-endap seraya menjingkatkan kaki agar suara tapaknya tidak terdengar.

Mungkin Izuku sendiri tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dirinya begitu lekat dan bertanya-tanya apa alasannya melakukan semua itu.

Izuku menutup pintu yang memiliki akses ke halaman atap Akademi Yuuei. Menatap ke sekeliling ia berusaha mencari seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Midoriya- _chan.._ "

Izuku menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana ia menemukan lima gadis lain selain Asui tentunya. Beberapa diantara mereka menyeringai jahil walaupun tidak terlalu Izuku pedulikan.

Yang mengkhawatirkan adalah nasibnya sekarang. Ia memiliki firasat buruk soal ini dan hei.. bukankah ini terasa _d_ _é_ _jà vu_? Apakah Izuku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya?

"Deku- _kun_ , apa kabar?"

Izuku berjengit ketika Uraraka dengan santainya mendekat dan menepuk kedua bahunya keras.

"B-baik.. T-tentu saja aku b-baik, Uraraka- _san_." Menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal dan memamerkan senyum anehnya.

"Midoriya- _san_.. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Todoroki- _san_ —ah maksudku, hubungan pertemanan kalian.."

Yaoyorozu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, pipinya merona merah. Apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya? Izuku hanya mengangguk kaku dan mengatakan kalau hubungan _pertemanan_ nya dengan Todoroki baik-baik saja.

"J-jadi.. bukankah hanya Asui- _san_ yang menyuruhku menemuinya? Mengapa kalian semua juga ada di sini?"

"Panggil aku Tsuyu- _chan_ , Midoriya- _chan_."

Izuku mengangguk mengerti. "K-kalau begitu kenapa?"

Izuku bertanya langsung kepada intinya. Ini sudah lewat dari perkiraannya. Terlalu lama.. Izuku takut nantinya Todoroki akan curiga karena setiap pulang sekolah si helai ganda selalu menunggunya di depan gerbang untuk pulang bersama. Walaupun hanya sampai stasiun terdekat.

"Maafkan aku, Midoriya- _chan_. Sebenarnya yang menulis surat itu bukan aku- _kero_."

Izuku membatu. Apa-apaan ini? Ia tengah dipermainkan?

"K-kami tidak bermaksud untuk menjahilimu Deku- _kun_! H-hanya saja.. k-kami ingin meminta bantuanmu.."

Uraraka memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya gugup. Wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi bersalah. Yaoyorozu maju selangkah mendekati Izuku dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Yang menulis surat itu adalah aku, Midoriya- _san.._ Maaf karena telah menipumu."

Si helai hijau lumut kelabakan. Membuat seorang wanita membungkukkan tubuhnya? Kalau sang Ibu melihat hal ini, ia pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"A-angkat kepalamu Yaoyorozu- _san_! T-tak apa.. m-mungkin ada alasan khusus kau melakukan hal ini."

Yaoyorozu menegakkan tubuhnya seraya tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong tunggu sebentar Midoriya- _san_."

Izuku tersenyum lelah dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Walaupun beberapa detik setelahnya, ia dipaksa untuk memutar kepala ke belakang untuk menatap siapa yang mendobrak pintu atap dengan brutal.

"Hey.. Jirō? Apa benar kau suka pada—e-eh? Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?!"

Si helai kuning dengan aksen hitam di rambutnya menunjuk Jirō Kyōka yang berada di samping Yaoyorozu dengan tidak sopan.

"Berhenti menunjuk ke arahku dasar Kaminari bodoh!" _Earphone jack_ milik Jirō pun menusuk pinggang Kaminari dengan brutal dan mendapat erangan kesakitan dari si pemilik _quirk_ listrik.

"Selamat datang Kaminari- _san_.. Nah, sekarang sudah lengkap. Kalau begitu, bisakah kalian berdua membantu kami?" Yaoyorozu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang ekspresi penuh harap. Kaminari yang masih belum mengerti situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini pun berteriak menentang.

"T-TUNGGU DULU! A-AKU K-KESINI KARENA MENDAPAT COKELAT DAN SURAT DARI JIRŌ.. KATANYA DIA SUKA PADAKU—aduh!"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu dengan suara lantang, Kaminari bodoh! Aku tidak menyukaimu dan yang menulis surat itu bukan aku!" Jirō menyangkal mati-matian bahkan sempat-sempatnya memukul kepala Kaminari. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena berusaha mengucapkan semua itu dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"A-apa.. t-tapi.."

"Yang menulis surat dan memberi cokelat itu adalah aku, Kaminari- _san_.." Yaoyorozu tersenyum manis dan membuat Kaminari terhenyak.

"J-JADI YAOMOMO SUKA PADAKU?"

"JELAS BUKAN ITU JUGA KAMINARI BEGO!" Jirou menyalak dan kembali menusuk pinggang Kaminari. Kali ini dengan kedua _earphone jack_ nya.

Si helai kuning cerah menjerit pilu dan membuat Izuku yang berada di sampingnya merasa kasihan. Telapak tangan yang penuh bekas luka milik Izuku bergerak untuk menenangkan Kaminari.

Iris kekuningan milik Kaminari bergulir menatap Izuku dalam diam. Mengedip beberapa kali dan ia pun tersadar. "Sedang apa kau disini, Midoriya?"

Izuku tersenyum kecut. "Aku sama sepertimu Kaminari- _kun.._ "

"Kau juga ditipu?! Siapa yang mengirimu surat? Uraraka? Hagakure?"

Izuku mengibaskan kedua tangannya panik dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "B-bukan! T-tapi.. Tsuyu- _chan.._ walaupun ternyata yang menulisnya adalah Yaoyorozu- _san.._ "

Kedua mata Kaminari memicing, menatap keenam gadis yang berada disana. "Jadi, mengapa kalian memanggilku kemari?"

Ashido yang sedari tadi terdiam kini pun mulai menunjukkan gelagat anehnya. Kaki kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai atap dengan tidak sabar.

"Oi.. Midoriya, Kaminari.. Kau belum memakan cokelat yang kami berikan _'kan_?"

Ashido memicingkan matanya curiga. Izuku dan Kaminari hanya terdiam dan saling menatap. Selang beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku tidak memakannya." Izuku mengklarifikasinya dan Kaminari ikut mengangguk.

"Syukurlah!" Si gadis pink berseru keras dan gadis lainnya pun terlihat menghela nafas lega. Memangnya apa yang terjadi jika Izuku dan Kaminari memakan cokelat pemberian mereka?

"Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau memakan cokelat itu Midoriya- _kun_ , Kaminari- _kun_!" Hagakure melompat-lompat panik meskipun hanya _-ehem-_ baju dan roknya saja yang bergoyang akibat kelakuannya.

Izuku terdiam. Pikirannya sudah bercabang kemana-mana dan tidak menyadari jika ia bergumam yang tidak-tidak tentang cokelat itu.

"Oi Midoriya.. asal kau tahu, kami tidak memasukkan racun kedalamnya." Jirō mendelik galak dan nyali Izuku mendadak menciut. Wanita itu memang mengerikan.

"Kami hanya tidak tahu cara membuatnya dan hanya memasukkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat _giri-choco_ saja.."

Kaminari menyeringai jahil. Ia menduga jika para gadis kelasnya memang memasukkan hal aneh ke dalam cokelat yang mereka buat. Hei.. jika tidak bisa membuatnya mengapa harus nekat?

"Oi.. memangnya bahan seperti apa yang kalian masukkan?" Kaminari nyaris terkikik geli dan mencoba menghentikan aksinya begitu Jirō memelototinya ganas.

Izuku menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan Kaminari dengan harap-harap cemas. Semoga saja gadis-gadis itu tidak memasukkan hal-hal aneh ke dalam cokelat yang mereka buat. Asui Tsuyu berdeham pelan dan menoleh ke arah Uraraka yang masih memasang ekspresi bersalah.

"Kami memasukkan bahan-bahan yang normal _-kero_. Seperti _dark chocolate_."

Uraraka melanjutkan. "Dilelehkan lalu diberi gula dan madu kedalamnya."

Izuku dan Kaminari terdiam kaku. Ditambah dengan gula dan madu? Bahkan itu sudah menjadi monster makanan manis penuh kalori dan tidak menyehatkan.

"Lalu, daun mugworts, daun mint." Ashido menambahkan dan dilanjutkan oleh Hagakure jika ia menambahkan tiga buah ubi ungu dan wortel.

 _MEREKA INGIN MEMBUAT COKELAT VALENTINE ATAU RACUN MEMATIKAN?!_

"Ah.. kami semua memasukkan bahan itu agar cokelat yang kami buat kaya akan manfaat. Semua bahan dicampur rata lalu dimasukkan ke dalam kuali." Yaoyorozu tersenyum _charming_ dengan kedua tangan bertengger di pinggang, bangga

Izuku dan Kaminari mengelus dada lelah. Beruntung jika mereka tidak terburu-buru untuk memakan dan menyecap rasa dari cokelat yang di buat oleh gadis-gadis itu.

"J-jadi?" Izuku menatap mereka bingung. Ia masih belum dapat menerka apa tujuan para gadis itu membawa dirinya dan Kaminari kemari.

"Etto.. Midoriya- _san_ , Kaminari- _san_.. Aku ingin kalian mengajari kami membuat cokelat valentine. Hari ini. Sekarang juga."

Oh.. hanya membuat cokelat valentine? Izuku dan Kaminari yang mengajari para gadis itu?

"APA?!"

* * *

 **つづく**

* * *

 _a/n : Err.. Haloo! Maafkan Ao kalau moment tddknya kurang :" tapi emang ini rada diberatkan ke friendship huhu.. Tapi tenang aja, kedekatan tddk bakal lumayan banyak di chap depan. Tbh.. Ao mau bikin 2k+ aja.. tapi malah meluber ampe 8k+ huhu.. Jadi ficnya Ao potong jadi dua/tiga bagian. Next chap akan Ao update ASAP. So, ditunggu yaps!_

Happy

 _ **#TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018**_ _! Special thanks untuk_ _ **shirocchin**_ _yang sudah menyelenggarakan event ini!_

 _p.s : terdapat beberapa perubahan minor dan tidak terlalu mengganggu alur cerita._

 _Review onegaishimasu!_


	2. Potion 2

"J-jadi?" Izuku menatap mereka bingung. Ia masih belum dapat menerka apa tujuan para gadis itu membawa dirinya dan Kaminari kemari.

"Etto.. Midoriya- _san_ , Kaminari- _san_.. Aku ingin kalian mengajari kami membuat cokelat valentine. Hari ini. Sekarang juga."

Oh.. hanya membuat cokelat valentine? Izuku dan Kaminari yang mengajari para gadis itu?

"APA?!"

* * *

 **Love Potion?**

* * *

Getar ponsel mengusik rasa keterkejutan Izuku. Dengan sigap ia menekan _password locker_ ponselnya dan di sana menunjukan sebuah notifikasi pesan.

 _From : Todoroki Shōto-_ kun

 _Subject : none_

 _Text : Midoriya, aku menunggu di depan gerbang. Apakah ada urusanmu yang belum selesai? Aku bisa menunggunya. Kau di mana? Aku akan menyusul._

Izuku memekik. Todoroki mengirimkannya pesan dan ia menanyakan letak Izuku berada saat ini.

 _Gawat.. gawat! Aku tidak ingin Todoroki-_ kun _tahu perihal hal ini. Aku harus apa?_

"Bilang saja untuk pulang duluan, Midoriya- _san._ Katakan jika kau ada keperluan bersama dengan All Might."

Yaoyorozu tersenyum manis dan Izuku malah dibuat merinding karenanya. Apakah wanita itu tahu kalau Todoroki yang mengirimkannya sebuah pesan singkat?

"A-anu.. t-tidak bisakah jika hanya Kaminari- _kun_ saja yang mengajari kalian?"

Kaminari mendelik galak dan Izuku memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Mencoba mengelak sedikit walaupun hasilnya tetap mengecewakan. Ya.. Jawaban dari pertanyaan Izuku dijawab dengan kata _'tidak!'_ oleh keenam gadis di sana.

 _Baiklah.. maafkan aku Todoroki-_ kun _.._

 _To : Todoroki Shōto-_ kun

 _Subject : none_

 _Text : Maafkan aku Todoroki-_ kun _. Aku ada keperluan dengan All Might dan sepertinya akan sangat memakan waktu lama. Kau boleh pulang duluan. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu._

Izuku mengetik pesan itu dengan jari-jarinya yang bergetar tidak beraturan. Melihat hal itu Hagakure menyeletuk jahil. "Kau pasti tidak pernah berbohong eh? Midoriya- _kun_ ~ tanganmu gemetaran lho."

Satu buah ucapan seperti itu terasa menancap langsung ke dalam hatinya. Kata siapa ia tidak pernah berbohong? Sesekali Izuku pernah kok! Begitu Izuku menekan tombol _'send'_ di layar ponsel pintarnya, beberapa detik kemudian muncul lah sebuah notifikasi pesan yang ternyata adalah balasan dari Todoroki.

 _From : Todoroki Shōto-_ kun

 _Subject : none_

 _Text : Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam._

Mereka berakhir di sebuah ruang kelas memasak. Bahkan Izuku tidak tahu ada sebuah ruangan khusus untuk memasak di Akademi Yuuei. Lengkap dengan apron yang terpasang, mereka pun melelehkan cokelat disebuah kuali kecil.

"Oi.. aku belum pernah membuat cokelat lho! Jangan salahkan aku jika cokelat buatan kalian rasanya akan berakhir dengan buruk!" Kaminari berujar dengan nada kekesalan yang begitu kental. Sesekali ia mengumpat karena plastik cokelat miliknya sulit sekali untuk dibuka.

" _Daijoubu_ , Kaminari- _san_. Aku memiliki berbagai buku resep cokelat valentine. Tidak mungkin kita akan gagal membuatnya karena ada buku panduannya bukan?" Si gadis bersurai hitam dengan gaya _pony tail_ menunjukkan berbagai buku resep koleksinya.

"Walaupun ada buku resep, bukankah kemarin kita tetap gagal membuatnya?" Ashido menyeletuk dan langsung dibungkam oleh Uraraka. Gadis ber- _quirk zero gravity_ itu tertawa terbata. Yaoyorozu mendadak murung, Uraraka pun mencubit pelan pipi si gadis _pink_.

"A-A-A! Bukankah hari ini kita pasti akan berhasil membuatnya? Selain itu, alasan Midoriya dan Kaminari berada di sini adalah untuk memperbesar presentase keberhasilan kita dalam membuat cokelat kan?!"

Pemilik mata bersclera hitam memicing tajam seolah menelanjangi Izuku dan Kaminari secara bersamaan. Dengan gerakan kepala kikuk, keduanya pun mengangguk patuh.

"O-ou! Benar sekali Yaomomo! Tenang saja, karena aku sudah di sini pasti semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan kita pasti berhasil membuat cokelat yang enak! Dengan begitu kau akan menjadi pac—hii!"

 _Earphone jack_ sebelah kanan milik Jirō memanjang dan menyetrum Kaminari di bagian lehernya. Dengan desis berbahaya, ia pun berkata. "Jangan mencoba untuk mengatakan hal-hal bodoh, Kaminari."

Entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya Izuku dibuat menghela nafas berat karena kerusuhan mereka. Sebenarnya keberadaan Izuku disini berguna atau tidak?

" _A-ano.._ Yaoyorozu- _san.._ bisakah kita mulai sekarang. K-kata Ibuku, aku tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam." Izuku merona mengatakan hal itu. Lihat? Ia berbohong bukan? Sebenarnya yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Todoroki, walaupun hanya melalui pesan singkat.

" _Ara.._ kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, teman-teman." Untuk alasan lain, Yaoyorozu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Pipinya merona, entah karena hal apa sepertinya ia merasa malu.

Mungkinkah karena ia tahu kalau Izuku berbohong?

"Yosh! Ayo kita selesaikan semua ini!" Hagakure berteriak semangat dan yang lain pun mengucapkan _'Ou'_ secara serentak.

* * *

Sibuk. Mereka semua terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Uraraka terlihat kewalahan ketika berusaha menuangkan cokelat yang sudah cair kedalam cetakan. Sementara, Ashido terlihat memotong er.. lobak? Dan memasukkannya ke dalam kuali berisi cokelat mendidih. Hei.. bukankah mereka sudah tahu tata cara pembuatan cokelat valentine melalui buku resep milik Yaoyorozu?

Memangnya seberapa sulit membuat cokelat valentine? Izuku yang terbiasa memasak makan malam untuk sang Ibu pun merasa kalau membuat cokelat seperti ini tidak terlalu sulit.

" _Ne_ , Deku- _kun_! Cokelat buatanmu akan kau berikan pada siapa?" Uraraka mengerling jahil, seketika Izuku memalingkan wajahnya karena begitu mendengar pertanyaan Uraraka, satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya adalah milik Todoroki Shōto. Kekasihnya sendiri.

"U-um.. mungkin aku akan membiarkan teman-teman sekelas mencoba cokelat buatanku _?—dan aku akan membuat giri-choco spesial untuk Todoroki-kun saat sesampainya nanti di rumah._ " Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Uraraka mengangguk dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Asui yang hanya dibalas dengan acungan jempol oleh si gadis beriris _onyx_ tersebut.

" _Souka~_ kalau begitu sisakan sedikit untukku _ne_ , Deku- _kun_!"

Uraraka menepuk bahu Izuku pelan dan hendak pergi ke lemari pendingin di ujung ruangan. Karena tidak ingin obrolan tersebut berakhir, Izuku pun berinisiatif untuk mengajak gadis berhelai cokelat itu mengobrol walaupun lebih tepatnya jika disebut bertanya.

" _A-ano.._ Uraraka- _san._. k-kepada siapa kau akan memberikan _giri-choco_ buatanmu?" Izuku bertanya takut-takut. Ia sedikit ngeri kalau ucapannya mengganggu privasi si gadis gravitasi.

"Tentu saja aku akan membuatnya untuk Bakugō- _kun_! Meskipun ia pasti akan melontarkan sumpah serapah atau kata-kata kasar.." Uraraka tertawa renyah dan membuat Izuku tersenyum kecil.

 _Kacchan ya.. Ahaha.. rasanya lucu sekali jika mereka berdua disatukan._

" _Daijoubu_ Uraraka- _san_! Aku akan mendukungmu!" Izuku tersenyum lebar seperti saat ia mencoba menyelamatkan Eri dari tangan Chisaki. Mungkin empunya sendiri tidak menyangka jika gadis di depannya sibuk ber-fangirl ria ketika melihat senyumannya.

 _DEKU-_ KUN _! KAU MANIS SEKALI! AKU INGIN MEMASANGKANMU DENGAN SHINSOU-_ KUN _DARI DEPARTEMEN KELAS BIASA! KEMISTRI KALIAN SAAT FESTIVAL OLAHRAGA SUNGGUH MENGGELORA!_

Izuku melambaikan kedua tangannya di hadapan ekspresi fuwa-fuwa yang Uraraka tunjukan padanya.

"M-maafkan aku, D-Deku- _kun_! Kalau begitu semoga berhasil!" Dengan secepat kilat, Uraraka pun melipir dari sisi Izuku dan pergi ke ujung ruangan tempat tujuannya, lemari pendingin.

 _... semoga berhasil?_

.

.

Kegiatan membuat cokelat valentine itu pun berakhir ketika matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat, melenyapkan sinarnya. Di sebuah ruangan yang katanya disebut kelas memasak, terlihat beberapa siswa yang masih asyik mencetak cokelat valentine yang dibuat dengan hasil jerih payahnya masing-masing.

"... kau membawa botol itu?"

"Aku membawanya- _kero_! Tenang saja, Ochako- _chan_!"

Uraraka tersenyum puas, meneteskan beberapa air dari sebuah botol mencurigakan yang dibawa oleh Asui ke dalam cokelat valentine yang dibuat oleh Izuku.

"Hihi.. kuharap Shinsō- _kun_ akan bersatu dengan Deku- _kun_! Kyaa!"

"Ochako- _chan_.. mimisanmu.."

Uraraka menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya dengan tisu yang ia ambil secara cuma-cuma dari dekat _pantry_ milik Ashido. Bagaimana bisa cokelat yang dibuat Izuku jatuh ke tangan Uraraka?

 **Flashback.**

 _"Oi, kalian masih belum selesai?" Kaminari menguap malas dengan Izuku yang menatap layar ponselnya cemas tanpa menghiraukan para gadis yang sibuk di masing-masing_ pantry _miliknya._

 _"Cerewet, Kaminari bodoh! Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya hah?" Jirō mengerang jengkel. Karena memang sedari tadi Kaminari tidak berhenti bertanya kapan selesainya kegiatan ini. Berbeda dengan Izuku yang nampak tenang dengan ponsel di genggaman._

 _"Kaminari-_ chan _, Midoriya-_ chan.. _kalian boleh pulang terlebih dahulu kalau mau-_ kero _. Nanti kami yang akan memindahkan cokelat milik kalian ke dalam lemari pendingin-_ kero _."_

 _Si pemilik_ quirk _listrik menjerit senang dan hanya ditanggapi oleh para gadis dengan senyum merekah. Tak terkecuali Jirō yang ikut terpesona akibat senyuman yang dipamerkan Kaminari._

 _Kaminari_ /-kun/-san/-chan.. kawaii...

 _"Yosh! Kalau begitu kuserahkan pada kalian!_ Otsukare _! Ayo Midoriya." Kaminari menarik pergelangan tangan Izuku secara tiba-tiba membuat si helai hijau lumut limbung dan nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya._

 _"K-Kaminari-_ kun _?! E-eh.. A-a.. k-kalau begitu mohon bantuannya Yaoyorozu-_ san _."_

 _Yaoyorozu mengangguk pelan dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya seraya bergumam_ 'hati-hati, kalian berdua'

 **Flashback end.**

Terkikik misterius, si gadis gravitasi tanpa batas memikirkan sebuah ide gila yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

 _Bagaimana jika aku meneteskan_ love potion _ke dalam cokelat buatanku lalu kuberikan kepada Bakugō-_ kun _?_

Mengingat sifat Katsuki yang sedikit _-ehem-_ mengerikan membuat Uraraka menghalau jauh-jauh pikiran itu dan melupakannya. Akan lebih baik jika Katsuki jatuh cinta padanya dengan cara yang baik dan benar tanpa menggunakan alat bantu apapun seperti _love potion_ milik Asui.

Walaupun berbeda masalah jika ingin menjodohkan OTP tercinta. Uraraka harus gencar melakukan sesuatu bahkan jika harus menggunakan cara paksa seperti love potion yang ia campurkan ke cokelat milik Izuku.

"Uraraka! Apakah _love potion_ milik Tsuyu- _chan_ masih memiliki sisa? Aku ingin mencampurkannya dengan cokelat milikku agar Kirishima tergila-gila padaku~"

Pipi gadis berwajah bulat itu menggembung kesal ketika Ashido mengacaukan lamunan idealnya. Tapi.. yasudah lah.

"Tentu saja!" Memberikan botol aneh yang berisi cairan berwarna kehijauan tersebut kepada si gadis bertanduk.

Dengan penuh semangat, Ashido pun meneteskan beberapa tetes cairan itu ke dalam cokelat buatannya tanpa menyadari jika cokelat yang ia tetesi cairan itu adalah bukan miliknya.

"Momo- _chan_? Kau tidak ingin meneteskan beberapa _love potion_ itu ke dalam cokelatmu- _kero_?"

Yaoyorozu menggeleng anggun. Ia menolak dengan halus tawaran dari Asui. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis bangsawan itu.

"Asui- _san_ , jangan sampai lupa untuk memindahkan cokelat milik Midoriya- _san_ dan Kaminari- _san_ ke dalam lemari pendingin _ne_?"

Si gadis berhelai hijau tua dengan aksen pita di ujung rambutnya pun tersenyum manis seraya mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang." Yaoyorozu bergegas untuk membereskan kekacauan di pantry yang ia tempati dan hal itu pun berlaku kepada semua gadis yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan yang bak neraka cokelat, masing-masing dari mereka memindahkan cokelat yang sudah dicetak kedalam lemari pendingin.

"Yosh! Setelah pelatihan dasar pahlawan, kita akan kembali kesini! _Otsukare minna_!" Ashido menyeru semangat dan meninju udara dengan kuat.

Begitu sampai di apartemen yang Izuku tinggali. Ia langsung memasak makan malam, beruntungnya Inko belum sampai di rumah.

Ketika ia selesai memasak, suara bel mengganggu kegiatannya saat menata piring. Kaki-kakinya berjalan terburu-buru dan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

" _Ok_ _ā_ _-san okae_ -Todoroki- _kun_?"

Si pemilik surai putih-merah membatu di depan pintu apartemen Izuku dengan pakaian semi formal.

"Maaf mengganggu Midoriya.. bolehkah aku ... menginap?"

Izuku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia masih belum mencerna keseluruhan perkataan yang Todoroki tujukan padanya.

"Menginap?

Anggukan kepala si helai ganda memperkuat konfirmasinya. Izuku tergagap. "B-boleh.. silakan masuk."

Sepasang iris berbeda warna milik Todoroki bergulir, mengobservasi apartemen yang Izuku tinggali. Sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah. Memang hari ini bukanlah kali pertama Todoroki menyambangi tempat tinggal Izuku.

Pemuda mungil si pemilik tempat tinggal menyuruh Todoroki untuk makan malam bersama selagi menunggu Ibundanya pulang ke rumah. Izuku harap-harap cemas dan khawatir akan keadaan sang bunda. Namun getar ponsel di dekatnya mengubah hal itu.

 _From : Ok_ _ā_ _-san_

 _Subject : none_

 _Text : Izuku,_ gomenne _! Saat berbelanja tadi, Ibu tidak sengaja bertemu teman lama dan ia menawari Ibu untuk menginap di rumahnya sekaligus mengadakan acara reuni. Jadi, hari ini Ibu akan menginap di tempat teman Ibu. Besok sore Ibu akan pulang. Kau boleh meminta Katsuki-_ kun _untuk menemanimu di rumah._

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Izuku mematung begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan isi pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Inko padanya. Lalu.. meminta Katsuki untuk menemaninya disini?

 _From : Ok_ _ā_ _-san_

 _Subject : none_

 _Text : Atau mau Ibu izinkan ke bibi Mitsuki agar ia menyuruh Katsuki-_ kun _menemanimu?_

Getar ponsel kembali menyapa kulitnya beserta notifikasi dari pesan yang datang. Begitu membaca isi pesan, Izuku kelabakan bukan main.

 _T-TIDAK! TIDAK! JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL ITU, IBU!_

Nyaris menggunakan _one for all_ , Izuku mengetik balasan pesan untuk Inko dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Selang beberapa detik setelah ia mengirim sang Ibu pun membalas dengan kata _'oke'_ beserta emotikon lucu. Disaat yang sama, Izuku pun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia berhasil mencegah kekacauan yang hampir terjadi di rumahnya.

"Midoriya.. kau tak apa?"

Sosok yang terlupakan kini kembali mendapatkan atensinya. Izuku hampir saja melupakan kehadiran Todoroki.

"U-um.. Aku tidak apa.."

Entah karena apa, si pemilik iris dua warna berbeda di sana tiba-tiba berdiri tegak dan berjalan ke arah Izuku. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Midoriya.." Kedua lengan kekar milik Todoroki merangkul erat pinggang Izuku. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher si hijau lumut dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya rakus.

"T-Todo—"

Tidak diizinkan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut, Todoroki mencium bibir Izuku dengan ganas. Menyesap seluruh rasanya, saling bertukar saliva hingga keterbatasan oksigen menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya rendah.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Izuku tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan salah satu telapak tangannya mengusap helai putih-merah yang sehalus sutra milik kekasihnya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu. Izuku menepuk pipi Todoroki pelan dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Todoroki- _kun_? Ayo makan malam, aku sudah memasak makanan. Seharusnya Ibuku pulang hari ini. Namun sepertinya harus di tunda karena ia bertemu dengan teman masa sekolah menengahnya."

Todoroki terdiam dan mulai melonggarkan rangkulan tangannya.

"Haha.. bahkan tadi _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_ ingin meminta Kacchan untuk menemaniku disini. Padahal tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Izuku tersenyum aneh.

"... Bakugō?"

Mendengar nama teman masa kecilnya diucapkan oleh Todoroki membuat Izuku mengerenyitkan dahinya. Apakah ia salah bic—tunggu dulu! Mengapa pelukannya semakin mengerat?!

"Aku ingin makan malam.."

Mendengar Todoroki berbicara seperti itu, Izuku pun tersenyum sumringah. "Tentu saja! Ayo kita makan.."

Anehnya, si bungsu keturunan Endeavor masih terdiam. Memeluk erat kekasih kecilnya. Nafas hangat menerpa perpotongan leher Izuku dan membuat empunya meremang.

Baritone milik Todoroki berbisik rendah. "Aku ingin makan Midoriya.."

Izuku menelan ludah ketika gigi-gigi tumpul milik si quirk es-api menancap dalam di perpotongan lehernya. Menciptakan bekas gigitan melingkar disana.

"S-sakit.. T-Todoroki- _kun.._?" Izuku merintih. Bagian leher sebelah kirinya terasa pegal.

"...af. M-maafkan aku Midoriya.."

Izuku hanya diam seraya mengulas senyum. Sebelah tangannya beralih bekerja untuk mengusap helai sisi merah si bungsu putra Endeavor.

"... Ayahku. Ayahku, ia berulah lagi. Memaksaku untuk menemaninya ke dalam pertemuan antar agensi pahlawan. Aku sudah menolaknya karena memang aku tidak tertarik. Tapi tetap saja ia memaksaku dan karena muak, akhirnya aku kabur."

Todoroki menceritakan sebab dari kedatangannya ke tempat tinggal Izuku. Dan ternyata masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan Todoroki senior. Jika menyangkut soal Endeavor, Izuku tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena memang setiap keputusan ada di tangan kekasihnya sendiri.

Todoroki melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Izuku dengan senyum tipisnya. Tangan kanan si helai ganda menggenggam telapak tangan Izuku dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Izuku merona pekat karena mendadak perlakuan Todoroki begini romantis kepadanya. Malu-malu, surai hijau tuanya bergoyang lembut disertai bisikan lembut. "Aku juga, Todoroki- _kun.._ "

.

.

Setelah insiden Todoroki yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemen Izuku, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama. Menyiapkan air hangat untuk Todoroki dan _futon_. Sungguh _waifu material_ yang sangat diidamkan setiap orang.

"Midoriya.. kau membuat cokelat?"

* * *

 **つづく**

* * *

 _a/n : Hoho, akhirnya chapter 2 dari fic ini up juga :" mau update ASAP gagal kemarin huhu, btw Ao dah megang lepi lagi~ Yeay! Ohiya, ada sedikit revisi di chap 1, tapi gak terlalu mempengaruhi alur cerita kok. Jadi kalo gak dibaca ulang pun ndak papa~_

 **Naru Frau Rivaille** : Hoho.. gimana ya? Ao bertaruh kayaknya Shinsō bakal naksir Izuku juga~ ngehehehe, tapi di chap ini belum kelihatan(?) So, ditunggu chap depan okiiee? Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview cerita gajelas ini~

 **shirocchin** : Jangan dipaksakan kalo kuota kamu mepet shirocchin wwwww Ayo jadi midnight squad bareng Ao www pemakai(?) kuota malam yang demen begadang(?) ngahahaha. Hayoo~ ramuan apa ya~ keknya disini belum terlalu kelihatan dan ya.. Shouto sama Ijuku mereka pacaran aw aw~ tapi masih ditutupin(?)

 _Review, Onegaishimasu!_


	3. Potion 3

"Midoriya.. kau membuat cokelat?"

* * *

 **Love Potion?**

* * *

Todoroki menatap bungkusan _dark chocolate_ yang ada di dekat _pantry_. Melirik buku resep dan cetakannya tanpa menyadari jika Izuku panik bukan main ketika mendengarnya bertanya. Kedua tangan Todoroki bergerak atraktif selagi mengeringkan helai ganda yang basah dengan handuk yang dipinjamkan Izuku selagi ia menatap sebuah buku resep yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Izuku yang tengah membereskan meja makan pun terperanjat, dengan segera ia memikirkan alasan apa yang paling logis untuk berbohong tentang masalah ini. "I-itu.. c-cokelat punya Ibuku, Todoroki- _kun_. S-sesekali beliau ingin membuat _giri-choco_ katanya.."

Lihat, ia berbohong lagi bukan?

Detak jantung Izuku berdentum tidak karuan. Cokelat itu sebenarnya ia yang membeli saat pulang sekolah tadi dan memang dikhususkan untuk Todoroki karena ia berencana untuk membuatnya tengah malam nanti.

Memindahkan piring kotor ke dalam wastafel, Izuku pun mencucinya satu-persatu hingga tidak ada noda sedikitpun.

"Midoriya.." kedua lengan kekar Todoroki melingkari pinggang ramping kekasih mungilnya.

Terkejut, hampir saja satu buah piring keramik tergelincir dari tangannya. Beruntung refleks Izuku dapat dibilang lumayan. Apakah akibat dari latihannya bersama All Might?

"A-ada apa, T-Todoroki _-kun_?"

Biner _heterochrome_ milik Todoroki bergulir tertarik begitu melihat ekspresi tegang Izuku. Senyum kecil terbit di wajah si pangeran es-api.

"Kutunggu di kamar."

Bisiknya rendah di telinga kanan Izuku lalu mengecup sudut bibirnya singkat. Setelah itu, ia pun berlalu menuju kamar Izuku tanpa memikirkan akibat dari apa yang dilakukannya barusan. _Background_ suara piring pecah pun menyadarkan Izuku yang hanya membatu dengan wajah merah pekat. Mendengar hal itu, Todoroki yang telah berada di kamar Izuku hanya mendengus geli.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan saat makan malam— _termasuk satu buah piring yang ia pecahkan_ , Izuku pun menyusul Todoroki ke kamarnya sesuai permintaan si _quirk_ ganda. Meskipun tidak diminta sekalipun, Izuku akan tetap ke sana karena itu memang kamar tidur miliknya.

"Permisi.." Izuku mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri dan kalau boleh jujur, rasanya sedikit aneh.

Iris kehijauannya menangkap objek yang dicari. Sosok Todoroki tengah terlelap di atas _futon_ yang ia siapkan. Izuku berjalan mendekat. Menatap wajah tidurnya si helai dwi warna.

"Sepertinya Todoroki- _kun_ lelah sekali.." Izuku tersenyum dan menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas leher Todoroki agar ia tidak kedinginan.

"Baiklah.. selagi Todoroki- _kun_ tertidur, aku akan membuat _giri-choco_ untuknya sekarang.."

Dan kembalilah Izuku bersikutat di dalam dapur untuk membuat cokelat valentine yang spesial bagi Todoroki.

.

.

Izuku terlelap pukul satu dini hari. Karena ya.. membuat _giri-choco_ ternyata cukup err.. merepotkan. Rasanya berbeda sekali ketika membuatnya sendirian dari pada bersama orang lain. Geh.. Izuku masih ingat bagaimana terkena cipratan letupan cokelat yang mendidih, walaupun tidak semenyakitkan terkena cipratan minyak panas.

.

.

Paginya, karena tidak membawa baju ganti, Todoroki akhirnya memakai seragam milik Izuku yang memang sedikit kekecilan di tubuhnya. Yah.. meskipun tidak terlalu kelihatan.

Tak lupa, Izuku memasukkan cokelat spesial yang ia buat untuk Todoroki ke dalam tas secara diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan si pemilik _quirk_ ganda yang tengah sibuk memakan sarapan yang Izuku buat.

"T-Todoroki- _kun.._ a-apakah kau baik-baik saja memakai seragamku?"

Helai putih-merah milik Todoroki bergoyang pelan ketika ia mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis kearah Izuku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Mereka berangkat menuju Akademi Yuuei bersama. Sedikit banyak, penampilan Todoroki ternyata mencuri perhatian para gadis asing yang tidak dikenal.

Yah.. mungkin karena seragam Izuku yang Todoroki pakai terlalu kecil dan terlihat _nge-pas_ di tubuhnya. Sedikit banyak otot-ototnya yang terlatih pun ikut tercetak jelas dan membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi.

"Todoroki- _kun._. kau mencuri perhatian banyak orang.." Izuku menatap ke sekelilingnya khawatir. Mendengar Izuku mengatakan hal itu ternyata membuat Todoroki tersenyum miring.

"Kau cemburu?" Bisiknya di telinga Izuku.

"T-Tidak! I-iya! B-bukan! B-bukan itu maksudku!" Izuku menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sungguh, ia pasti terlihat memalukan saat ini. Walaupun anggapan Todoroki tentang dirinya pasti berbanding terbalik.

"Tenanglah.. aku akan mengganti seragam milikmu dengan seragam P.E milikku setelah sesampainya di sekolah nanti."

Izuku mengangguk patuh. Itu lebih baik dari pada kekasihnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka berhenti di depan loker penyimpanan sepatu. Membuka loker bersamaan dan bagaikan sebuah banjir bandang, berbagai surat dan cokelat tumpah ruah dari loker Izuku dan Todoroki.

Sebenarnya Izuku adalah salah satu kandidat pria populer di Akademi Yuuei _'lho_. Terlebih ketika ia, Kirishima, Big Three dan yang lain berhasil menyelamatkan Eri dari tangan Chisaki si ketua organisasi Shie Hassaikai dua tahun lalu.

Tak jarang, ia selalu mendapat surat cinta dan di- _kokuhaku_ oleh siswi dari kelas lain. Namun, entah mengapa setiap siswi yang mencoba untuk mendekati Izuku akan berakhir menjauhinya. Apakah Izuku melakukan kesalahan? Bukankah Izuku menolak mereka dengan halus dan tidak membuat tiap-tiap dari gadis itu menangis? Entahlah.. Izuku pun tak habis pikir.

Terlalu larut dalam lamunan, lelaki berbiner hijau _emerald_ itu tidak menyadari ketika Todoroki menatap tumpukan cokelat dan surat cinta yang ada di loker Izuku dengan sengit.

"Ayo ke kelas, Midoriya." Todoroki menutup loker miliknya dan Izuku dengan kasar. Mengabaikan segunung cokelat yang tergeletak di lantai tepat di depan loker mereka.

Mengangguk patuh, Izuku pun mengekor Todoroki yang memimpin jalan dengan aura negatif yang err.. sedikit menguar. Apakah moodnya menurun hari ini?

.

.

Begitu sampai di dalam kelas, mereka pun menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Oi Todoroki! Apa yang terjadi pada seragam milikmu?" Kaminari tertawa terbahak tanpa melihat situasi. Sementara Todoroki hanya mengabaikan tawanya dan menjawab seperlunya.

"Aku menginap di tempat Midoriya dan ia meminjamkan seragam miliknya untukku."

"... –uhuk."

Begitu Todoroki berbicara seperti itu, refleks Uraraka dan Asui yang tengah mengobrol tiba-tiba terbatuk karena mendengar ucapan si helai _white-red_. Kaminari berhenti tertawa. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dengan kedua mata memicing. Ekspresi wajahnya memancarkan kecurigaan yang mendalam namun bingung ingin menanggapi apa.

Izuku sibuk mengayunkan kedua tangan di depan wajah dengan panik. Takut-takut kalau Todoroki membicarakan hal-hal yang aneh tentang mereka. Namun, syukurlah.. sepertinya semua akan baik-baik saja.

Jika kalian ingin tahu.. sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua masih dirahasiakan. Walaupun beberapa orang sudah mengetahuinya tanpa sepengetahuan Izuku dan Todoroki tentunya.

.

.

* * *

Pelatihan dasar pahlawan berlangsung kondusif. Begitu selesai, setiap murid kelas 3-A pun berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Todoroki memilih untuk tidak memakai seragam yang ia pinjam dari Midoriya. Ia lebih memilih memakai seragam P.E cadangan miliknya yang masih terlipat rapih di loker. Tentu saja, Todoroki memiliki seragam P.E lebih dari satu. Apa jadinya jika ia tidak memiliki gantinya kalau setiap pelatihan dasar pahlawan seragamnya selalu rusak karena pertarungan?

Mendadak indera pendengarannya menajam begitu mendengar sebagian besar dari teman kelasnya membicarakan tentang berapa banyak cokelat yang mereka dapat.

Seperti Kirishima yang pamer dan membanggakan betapa jantan dirinya karena ia mendapat banyak cokelat dari para _kouhai_ dan Katsuki yang mengerang jengkel ketika didatangi banyak wanita keras kepala yang memaksa dirinya agar menerima cokelat buatan mereka. Cih, ia ingin meledakkan kepalanya satu-persatu.

Obrolan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka harus segera kembali ke kelas. Izuku dan Kaminari kembali terlebih dahulu karena keduanya sudah berjanji kepada para gadis di kelasnya untuk mengambil cokelat buatan mereka di ruang kelas memasak.

Begitu, para pria memasuki kelas 3-A, di sana Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Uraraka, Asui, Jirō, Hagakure dan tak terkecuali Izuku dan Kaminari sudah berjejer rapi seraya memamerkan cokelat buatan mereka.

"Happy Valentine Day!" Ujar mereka semangat, meskipun Izuku dan Kaminari ogah-ogahan ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Mereka berdua bukan wanita asal kalian tahu. Yang pertama terlihat antusias adalah Kirishima yang langsung menyambar kotak berisi cokelat milik Kaminari.

"Woah, hei _man_. Kau membuat cokelat valentine? Manis sekali." Si helai merah membara terkekeh geli membuat Kaminari mendengus kesal.

" _Ne~_ Bakugō- _kun_! Ayo coba cokelat yang ku buat!" Uraraka bergerak mendekati Katsuki seraya menyodorkan cokelat buatannya.

"Diamlah, muka bulat! Aku tidak suka makanan manis!" Katsuki mengerang jengkel. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan kegigihan Uraraka. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dukungan yang diberikan Izuku untuknya.

"Tenang saja, Bakugō- _kun_! Aku tidak memasukkan banyak gula ke dalamnya! _Ne_? Ayolah!"

Keadaan mulai tidak terkendali ketika beberapa anak kelas sebelah ikut mengintip untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi di kelas 3-A.

"Hee.. ada apa ini? Memalukan sekali! Apakah kalian menyebut diri kalian sebagai pahlawan? Sungguh ribut dan memalukan." Helai _blonde_ dengan iris abu-abu dari kelas 3-B bernama Monoma Neito bertolak pinggang di depan pintu ditemani Kendo yang menatap kelas 3-A dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Hm.. harusnya kalian meningkatkan kemampuan _quirk_ kalian atau aku akan merebut kursi kalian dari kelas pahlawan." Lelaki yang memiliki sepasang mata panda pun mengerenyit kesal. Menurut Shinsō, apa yang dilakukan oleh siswa-siswi kelas 3-A sangatlah tidak berguna.

" _Maa-maa.._ tenanglah Shinsō- _san_ , Monoma- _san_.. mengapa kalian tidak mencoba cokelat buatan kami saja?" Yaoyorozu tersenyum anggun dan menganggapi perkataan pedas kedua lelaki itu dengan tenang.

"Heh? Aku bukan rakyat jelata yang mau memakan makanan mengerikan yang kalian buat." Monoma memicingkan kedua mata ketika melihat cokelat buatan Ashido yang err.. terbilang mengerikan.

"Hey! Tidak sopan sekali kau dasar anak kelas sebelah! Setidaknya _'kan_ masih banyak cokelat yang terasa enak selain milikku! Lihat cokelat yang dibuat oleh Midoriya!" Ashido terpelatuk dan refleks menunjuk Monoma dengan kesal. Kendo yang tengah mengobrol dengan Yaoyorozu pun tidak sadar jika keadaan semakin ribut.

"T-tunggu Ashido _-san_?! Mengapa aku?" Izuku berbisik lirih. Mengapa ia harus terlibat dengan semua ini?

Akibat perkataan Ashido, perhatian Monoma dan Shinsou, bahkan seluruh lelaki kelas 1-A termasuk Todoroki terpusat ke arah cokelat buatan Izuku yang terlihat enak.

"Hee.. tidak buruk, Midoriya.." Shinsō mendekat kearah Izuku dan mengambil satu buah cokelat yang dibuat si pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" Kedua iris keunguan milik Shinsō berkilat tertarik.

"Tentu saja." Izuku tersenyum. Karena memang ia membuat cokelat ini untuk dibagikan kepada teman-temannya.

"Hee.. aku dapat membuatnya lebih baik dari yang kau buat, Midoriya.." Nampaknya lelaki _blonde_ pemilik _quirk copy_ di samping Shinsō tidak mau kalah.

"S-silakan di coba.." karena bingung harus merespon apa terhadap cercaan lelaki itu, akhirnya Izuku memilih untuk menawarkan cokelat buatannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa! Setelah merasakannya, aku akan memberi tahu kepada penghuni kelasku betapa buruk rasa dari cokelat yang kau buat! Ahahahaha.."

Tertawa jahat tanpa menyadari jika Hagakure berada di belakang mereka. Tanpa sengaja, gadis transparan itu menyenggol Shinsō dan Monoma hingga cokelat yang telah mereka pegang, masuk ke dalam mulut masing-masing.

"Hhmmp!"

"H-hii.. m-maafkan aku!" Hagakure beralih menjauh. Ia takut jika tiba-tiba dijadikan sasaran kemarahan dua lelaki yang bukan anggota kelasnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, kelakuan dua lelaki itu berubah. Mereka berdua mendekati Izuku dan menatapnya dengan iris mata yang terlihat kosong, namun menggoda. Uraraka dan Asui menyeringai aneh.

"Midoriya.. jadilah milikku.." Shinsō menarik tangan Izuku dan membuat cokelat yang lelaki mungil itu pegang pun tumpah ruah.

Mengangkat dagu Izuku dan membuat kedua mata hijau Izuku agar menatap sepasang iris ungu yang kosong milik Shinsō. Tidak mau kalah, si _blonde_ bermulut tajam pun beralih memeluk Izuku dari belakang dan berbisik pelan di telinga si mungil pewaris _one for all_.

"Jadilah milikku.." dilanjutkan dengan mengecup pipi Izuku pelan.

"A-ada apa ini?" Izuku menjerit panik. Ia menatap kearah Todoroki dengan tatapan meminta pertolongan. Namun, si helai ganda sudah kepalang kesal. Wajahnya pun mendadak angker dan membuat Kirishima, Mineta dan Sero yang berada di dekat Todoroki, mundur teratur.

Bisik-bisik Asui dan Uraraka pun sedikit terdengar. Samar-sama Izuku dapat mendengar sebuah _kalimat '_ Love potion _milikmu sangat berguna sekali Tsuyu-_ chan! _Walaupun aku tidak melihat Deku-_ kun _bersatu dengan Shinsō-_ kun _, tapi aku disajikan harem Deku-_ kun _! Kyaaaa~ mati sekarang pun aku bahagia~_ '

Izuku memekik panik. Love potion? _Apa itu semacam racun? Ramuan? Astaga! Jangan-jangan mereka mencampurkan_ love potion _itu ke dalam cokelat buatanku?_

Izuku semakin kalang kabut ketika dengan lembut Shinsō mengecup punggung tangannya dan Monoma mengecup sudut bibirnya.

"T-tunggu! B-berhenti! Yaoyorozu- _san?!_ " Izuku mencoba untuk meminta tolong kepada Yaoyorozu, namun..

 _MENGAPA MALAH MALU-MALU BEGITU? ADA APA DENGAN RONA WAJAHNYA? OH AYOLAH! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! H-HII.. B-BERHENTI!_

Izuku hanya dapat menjerit pilu di dalam benaknya. Wakil ketua kelasnya hanya memandang Izuku dengan tatapan berbinar, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Apa mungkin karena disajikan _fan service_ secara _live_?

"T-Todoroki- _kun.._ " Izuku menggumam lemah. Bulir airmata sudah terkumpul dan siap meleleh kapan saja.

Melihat Izuku yang seperti itu, Todoroki pun mendekat. Menarik Izuku dengan kasar dan memeluknya erat. Sepasang iris berbeda warnanya berkilat penuh aura permusuhan.

"Camkan ini baik-baik.." Baritone khasnya menggeram rendah.

"Midoriya Izuku adalah milikku! Siapapun yang berani mendekatinya atau bahkan merebutnya... aku akan menghancurkan orang itu tanpa memandang bulu." Lanjut si bungsu putra Endeavor.

Seluruh penghuni kelas tercengang. Mereka nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang Todoroki katakan. Hingga salah satu tangan si helai ganda memalingkan wajah Izuku agar menghadap kearahnya.

Lalu, menciumnya.

Bukan hanya ciuman biasa, lebih tepatnya dengan _deep kiss_. Mereka disajikan adegan ciuman panas secara langsung. Izuku megap-megap. Wajahnya merona malu. Apa yang dipikirkan Todoroki sampai melakukan hal ini di depan semuanya?!

Izuku memukul pelan dada bidang kekasihnya. Nafas sudah di ujung tanduk. Izuku tidak dapat bertahan lebih dari ini. Dengan berat hati, Todoroki melepas tautannya dengan bibir Izuku. Benang saliva terjalin di antara mereka berdua.

Todoroki menatap Shinsō dan Monoma tajam. Dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Shinsō berjalan mendekat ke arah Todoroki dan tangannya menarik Izuku hingga lepas dari pelukan si helai putih-merah.

"Izuku.. milikku.." Tandasnya. Iris keunguan Shinsō terlihat gelap dan kosong. Sepertinya, _love potion_ milik Asui benar-benar bekerja dengan baik.

Tanpa aba-aba serta peringatan, Kendo memukul kepala Monoma dan Shinsō satu persatu. Seketika itu juga kesadaran mereka berdua kembali. Kendo menarik telinga Monoma dan menyeretnya keluar kelas, kembali ke habitat mereka.

Shinsō mendapatkan kesadarannya dan menyadari jika Izuku berada di dalam pelukannya. Ia menatap Izuku yang terlihat kebingungan dan Todoroki yang menatapnya tajam secara bergantian.

"Kembalikan. Midoriya Izuku, dia milikku." Todoroki mendesis berbahaya, sementara Shinsō masih mencerna situasi yang ada.

"Hee.. Midoriya Izuku milikmu?" Shinsō menaikkan sebelah alisnya sangsi. Entah apa yang terjadi, lebih baik ia manfaatkan dulu kejadian ini. Kapan lagi ia dapat memeluk pujaan hati dengan sebegini intim?

"Cih.. roman picisan. Kemari kau muka bulat! Ikut denganku!" Malas melihat opera sabun yang tersaji di kelasnya. Katsuki memilih untuk menarik Uraraka keluar dari kelas, entah kemana dan mengabaikan protes dari si gadis _zero gravity._

"S-Shinsō- _kun_? L-lepas.." Izuku meronta di dalam pelukan Shinsō namun malah membuat empunya semakin mengeratkan rangkulan di pinggang ramping Izuku.

"Diamlah, Midoriya.. aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi." Shinsō berbisik pelan seraya menatap sekitarnya bingung. Karena seluruh murid kelas 2-A menatapnya dengan kasihan terutama murid laki-lakinya. Berbeda dengan murid perempuan yang menatapnya err.. lapar dengan mata berbinar?

"K-kau memakan cokelatku! Dan cokelatku diberi ramuan cinta ole—entahlah aku tidak tahu!" Izuku mendesis lirih.

 _... Ramuan cinta?_

"Kemari Midoriya.." Todoroki memiliki sumbu kesabaran yang pendek hari ini. Sudah cukup sikap menyebalkan Ayahnya kemarin dan sekarang ada yang ingin merebut kekasih mungilnya?

Izuku melepaskan rangkulan Shinsō secara paksa. "Maafkan aku Shinsō-kun.."

Si helai hijau tua bergelombang berpindah ke sisi Todoroki. "A-aku.. Saat ini, aku berpacaran dengan Todoroki- _kun.._ M-maaf telah menyembunyikan hal ini dari kalian semua.."

Pengakuan Izuku mendapat respon yang cukup heboh oleh seluruh penghuni kelas. Terlebih Yaoyorozu yang kembali memasang ekspresi yang jika diterjemahkan ia seolah berkata 'sudah kuduga' dengan raut wajah _fuwa-fuwa_ khasnya.

"He.. jadi kalian berpacaran? Kalau begitu.."

Shinsō membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Todoroki dan sepertinya hal itu membuat pemicu bagi sisi kiri Todoroki untuk lepas kendali. Ruangan kelas mendadak panas, karena Todoroki tidak sengaja mengaktifkan _quirk_ nya begitu mendengar Shinsō berkata. "... aku akan merebutnya darimu."

Setelah itu, Shinsō pun berjalan keluar dari kelas 2-A yang masih ricuh akibat kejadian barusan.

"Ikut aku, Midoriya.." Todoroki menarik pergelangan tangan Izuku erat. Membawanya pergi keluar entah kemana.

Dan kini suasana kelas pun mendadak hening.

"Oi.. yang tadi itu.. seriusan?" Raut wajah Kirishima terlihat mengkhawatirkan.

"Tentu saja, Kirishima- _san.._ Todoroki- _san_ dan Midoriya- _san_ sudah menjalani hubungan yang seperti itu sejak lama.." Yaoyorozu menutup kedua wajahnya malu. Kedua pipinya merona seperti buah persik.

 _Siiiing.._

"Bukannya terlihat sekali? Aku sih sudah tidak terlalu terkejut hahaha.." Sero teryawa renyah. Diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Mina- _chan_! Bertahanlah, masih banyak lelaki tampan di luaran sana- _kero_!" Asui tersenyum senang tanpa memikirkan penderitaan si _alien pink_ yang ternyata sudah naksir Todoroki sejak pertama kali melihat sosoknya.

"Huwaaa! Aku kalah menarik dibanding Midoriya.. Huhuhu!"

" _Don't Mind_ , Ashido- _san.._ " Yaoyorozu menepuk bahu Ashido penuh simpati.

* * *

Todoroki berakhir membawa Izuku ke toilet sekolah, membawanya ke dalam satu bilik paling ujung. Ia menatap Izuku lurus, sepasang iris abu- _turqouise_ nya mencari jejak kebohongan di mata Izuku. Walaupun ia tidak menemukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Todoroki- _kun.._ A-aku.."

Todoroki tidak memberi izin ketika Izuku ingin melanjutkan berbicara. Ia mencium pria di hadapannya ganas. Saling menautkan lidah, bertukar saliva dan kedua tangan si helai ganda pun tak tinggal diam. Ia meraba tubuh Izuku lambat-lambat.

Setiap sentuhannya bagaikan meninggalkan rasa terbakar yang menaikkan gairah. Desah dan erangan ilegal pun tak terelakkan. Mengalun bagaikan melodi merdu yang ditembangkan Izuku.

"Hhh.. nn.. T-Todoroki-"

"Mereka berdua menyentuhmu.. aku akan menghapuskan setiap jejak yang mereka tinggalkan Midoriya.."

Tangan-tangan Todoroki begitu terampil ketika berusaha menanggalkan tiap fabrik yang menempel pada tubuh molek kekasihnya.

"T-tunggu.. J-jangan d-disini.."

"Aku tidak akan menunggu.. k-katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku, Midoriya.."

"...aku mencintaimu.. T-Todoroki-kun..." Lanjutnya dengan senyum manis menggoda yang seolah mengundang Todoroki untuk menerkamnya.

Menyeringai lebar, Todoroki pun menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum ia menerkam Izuku hari ini. "Tidak perlu _love potion_ untuk memikatku, Midoriya Izuku. Karena aku sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh ke dalam pesonamu bahkan sebelum _love potion_ ada di dunia ini. Selamat makan.."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _a/n : APA! APA INI?! ASTAGA! WHY OTAK AO BEGITU PORNO /nanges_

 _Setidaknya ini belum melewati rate M kan? Huhuhu.. Yash! Semoga suka dengan fic yang Ao buat ini.. Tolong dimaklumi atas segala keanehan yang ada dan lagi-lagi di revisi lagi walaupun gak ngaruh di alur cerita, huft :") Hell yea.. jebol 8k+ huhu, hope u like dis stori gaes_ _Terima kasih yang sudah me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fic ini_ _Ao sayang kalian! /ketj00p-satu-persatu_

 _Dan buat Fefe yang sudah menyemangati dan nge-dm di Ig karena liat story yang Ao share www Arigathankkksssss/peyuk_ _semoga kamo gak berakhir mecom seperti diriquh._

 **hanazawa kay** : ngahaha, bagaimana? Menurut hana-san apakah ini termasuk nyerempet? *insert-lenny-face* Hohoho..

 **shirocchin** : Ngahaha iyap shirocchin, soalnya udah dibikin lengkap tapi Aonya aja yang molor ngapdet hoho /ditabok. Ngahaha iyaa ceritanya mereka gak bisa bikin cokelat gitu, nah akhirnya sama-sama belajar bareng deh~ yuhuy~ dan sayang sekali shouto ndak makan cokelat yang ada ramuannya ngohoho, tapi dia tetep nganu(?) Ijuku kok /tawa-mecom.

 _Last! Review Onegaishimasu._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Omake 1—Masalah Kirishima, curhatan Ashido.**

"Oi, Kirishima! Tolong makan cokelat buatanku!"

Ashido menyodorkan sekotak cokelat yang ia buat. Bahkan warnanya terlihat seperti _dark matter_ yang biasa dibuat oleh wanita ber _kimono_ dari anime sebelah. Kirishima mengerenyit ngeri. Apakah ia akan mati jika memakan cokelat buatan Ashido? Tidak! Ia masih ingin hidup dan menjadi pahlawan seperti Crimson Riot!

"A-ah.. T-tidak terima kasih, Ashido! Lihat! Aku sudah memakan cokelat buatan Kaminari—"

Mencomot cokelat milik Kaminari tanpa permisi dan menelannya tanpa mengunyah.

 _Gulp_. Mendadak Kirishima merasa pusing dan perlahan kesadarannya pun melayang. Iris merah darah yang biasanya berkilau membara kini terlihat kosong. Tubuhnya bergerak kaku mencari si pembuat cokelat yang ternyata berada di ujung ruangan, dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"... Kirishima?"

Kaminari menautkan kedua alisnya, ada apa dengan pria berhelai merah di hadapannya ini?

"Kaminari..."

Dan _boom!_ Tanpa aba-aba, Kirishima membawa Kaminari kedalam pelukan dan mencium bibirnya singkat. Si helai kuning cerah hanya dapat membisu, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Mereka semua terlalu terkejut dengan kelakuan Kirishima yang main _nyosor_ begitu saja.

Tidak puas hanya mengecup bibir ranum Kaminari, tanpa sadar lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat bibir bawah Kaminari dengan sensual. Begitu sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada bibir sucinya, Kaminari pun mendesis berbahaya.

"...apa yang kau lakukan.. Kirishima?! _**Indscriminate Discharge 1.300.000 volts!**_ "

Kaminari menyetrum tubuh Kirishima yang masih belum tersadar. Walaupun begitu menerima serangan Kaminari ia langsung sadar seketika.

"Kirishima brengsek! Mati kau!" Satu pukulan penutup, Kirishima dapatkan dari Kaminari yang wajahnya merona pekat.

Si helai merah darah tersadar dengan benjolan bertingkat di atas kepalanya. Ia melihat Kaminari yang berlari dengan cepat keluar kelas, bahkan tanpa menutup pintu. Memangnya apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"Oi.. ada apa dengan Kaminari?" Tangan kanan si _red riot_ mengusap kepalanya pelan sesekali ringisan pelan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Dia memukulmu karena kau menciumnya tiba-tiba.." Sero menatap Kirishima datar.

"HAH?!" Rahang Kirishima mendadak lepas dari tempatnya.

Karena salah lelaki itu, Sero dan yang lain pun ikut kena setruman _quirk_ Kaminari. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan tubuh gosong ini?

Sementara di ujung ruangan. Ashido sibuk berjongkok di lantai seraya menatap cokelatnya sedih. "Hiks.. TOLONG SISAKAN SATU LELAKI TAMPAN UNTUKKU _, KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAA_."

" _Don't Mind_ , Ashido." Jiro menepuk bahu Ashido penuh simpati dengan inner yang berteriak menggemakan pairing KiriKami dengan histeris seraya melambaikan _light stick_ warna-warni.

 **Omake 2—Alasan Todoroki.**

Todoroki dan Izuku kembali ke kelas dan mereka hanya disambut oleh keheningan. Karena tidak dapat _-ehem-_ berjalan dengan benar, Todoroki menggendong Izuku dengan _piggy back ride_. Izuku tidak dapat berhenti menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu lebar milik kekasihnya. Ia malu setengah mati. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya?

"Midoriya.. pulang sekarang?"

Izuku mengangguk pelan. "T-tunggu dulu, T-Todoroki- _kun.._ t-tolong turunkan aku."

Todoroki menurut. Ia mendudukkan tubuh Izuku di atas meja miliknya. Salah satu tangan Izuku terulur untuk mengambil tas ransel miliknya dan merogoh isinya.

 _Oh.. ketemu!_

" _Ha'i_ , untuk Todoroki- _kun_." Izuku menyodorkan sebuah _giri-choco_ berukuran sedang yang dibungkus sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu.

"Untukku?" Todoroki menerima cokelat yang Izuku beri padanya dan menatap makanan yang identik dengan rasa manis itu lama.

"U-untuk balasan karena Todoroki- _kun_ selalu memberiku cokelat valentine selama ini— _bahkan ketika white day ha ha_. Tenang saja, aku tidak memasukkan banyak gula ke dalamnya, Todoroki- _kun_ tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis bukan?"

Si helai _white-red_ mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Terima kasih, Midoriya.." ujarnya seraya mengusap pelan helai hijau gelap bergelombang milik Izuku.

" _Ha'i,_ Todoroki- _kun_.."

"Midoriya.. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan.." Todoroki mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Izuku sangat menikmati perubahan wajah kekasihnya itu. Saat ia dalam mode rileks, senang hingga serius seperti sekarang ini.

"Katakanlah Todoroki- _kun.._ "

"Sebenarnya, jumlah cokelat valentine milikmu tidak hanya satu buah setiap tahunnya.. Tetapi banyak sekali, menggunung hingga aku muak dan membuang semuanya di belakangmu.."

"... aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang memberikan Midoriya cokelat selain aku. Padahal aku sudah membuang seluruh cokelat milikmu lusa kemarin, tapi mengapa masih tersisa satu? Bahkan tadi pagi pun cokelat yang kau dapat kembali menggunung.."

Izuku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Jadi, selama ini ia cukup populer namun karena sikap Todoroki yang kelewat ehm—posesif? Cemburuan? Bahkan Izuku sendiri mrngira kalau ia adalah lelaki unpopuler. Ha ha.. entah mengapa dari pada kesal karena kelakuan Todoroki, Izuku lebih ingin tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali Todoroki- _kun.._ haha.. _Daijoubu da yo!_ Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Todoroki- _kun_ memiliki sisi yang seperti itu juga."

"Seperti apa?"

"Pokoknya seperti itu.. hihi.. Ayo pulang Todoroki- _kun_."

"Hm.."

 **End.**


End file.
